


Bathroom Incident

by Lady_Death_of_Nevada



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Death_of_Nevada/pseuds/Lady_Death_of_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny little one shot my friend dared me to write about what would happen if Stein walked in on Spirit in the shower. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Incident

A little one shot my friend dared me to write. Hope you enjoy!

~O~o~O~

“La-la-la-la-la, ah the hot water feels so nice! I’m soooooo thankful Stein let me stay here while my apartment is being redone. The water is so warm!” The Death Scythe smiled cheerfully as he stood underneath the shower at Stitch Lab.  
“Hey, Spirit, have you seen my scalpel, I could’ve sworn I-” Spirit made the mistake of turning around to see his past meister standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments before Stein turned away, “Spirit, I can’t help but notice your lack of clothing,”  
“I’M TAKING A FUCKING SHOWER! HAVEN’T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?” Spirit yelled at the top of his lungs as grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around his midsection.   
“Sorry,” Stein replied, shrugging.  
“What the hell, that’s all you’re gonna say!?!”   
“I’m not used to knocking yet,” Stein added as he turned back around to face Spirit.  
“What do you mean you’re not used to knocking!?! What if I’d been Marie?” Spirit insisted, referring to the beautiful resident of the Lab who was currently out on a mission. Stein smiled at the thought, before heavily blushing and mumbling,  
“Shut up,” Through a nosebleed. Spirit chuckled.  
“Now get out. I’m not finished my shower yet,”  
“Okay,” Stein began to walk out the door, when he suddenly turned around, “Oh, one more thing. I don’t know why girls are always sleeping with you when you have such a small-”  
“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT!” Spirit screamed, pushing Stein out of the room and slamming and locking the door behind him before relaxing and laughing to himself, “That damn idiot. When will he learn…” He said to himself as he returned to his shower.


End file.
